


Fireworks

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam's Butt Dances, Crack, Fireworks, Flirting, Fourth of July, Holidays, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes his family to the desert. They set off fireworks in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

On the Fourth of July, they take a trip to the Sahara in the middle of the night to put on their own private fireworks show so no one else will see.

 

Dean complains when Michael forces the humans to wear sweaters and carry blankets – “It’s the fucking Sahara, Mike, what the fuck do I need to dress like this for?” – but he’s grateful when they touch down and it turns out to be just a few degrees above freezing.

 

Michael spreads out a blanket big enough for all seven of them and orders them to lay down. He starts off the fireworks display with a big three dimensional flower. The humans ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ but Lucifer and Gabriel are unimpressed. Lucifer counters with a roaring dinosaur and Gabriel responds with a replica of the solar system, complete with orbiting planets and asteroids.

 

Castiel sends up a generic but impressive display and Dean snickers. “Why don’t you leave the fireworks show to the big boys?” He teases.

 

“I have a better idea. Let’s have our own private fireworks display, if you know what I mean?” He winks at Dean.

 

Dean blushes. “It’s too cold out,” he counters.

 

Castiel climbs on top of him. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, Dean.”

 

Gabriel wops and creates a huge fireworks penis. Michael grins and replicates a scene from Lucifer’s favorite porno.

 

Lucifer blushes and pulls Sam into a kiss. Gabriel joins in.

 

“I can’t believe you brought us to the desert to have sex,” Adam says as he sidles up to Michael.

 

“I didn’t. I brought us here to watch the fireworks.” He sends another one up and a rainbow blooms above them. “Everyone stop fucking around and pay attention.”

 

Adam pulls him into a kiss. “Stop fucking around and fuck me, Mike.”

 

Michael pulls away a little. “But-”

 

Adam shushes him. “The only butt I want you to be thinking about is mine.”

 

Michael blushes. “Can you make it dance for me?”

 

Adam smirks. “That depends on whether or not you can be a good boy.” Challenge: Issued.

 

Michael bats his eyes demurely. “I’ll be good for you, Adam.” Challenge: Accepted. 


End file.
